047
by Akayuki Ai
Summary: Tokyo digemparkan dengan kasus pembunuhan berantai. Bersamaan dengan itu seorang lelaki baru saja menghuni unit nomor 47.


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Au, OoC**

 **047**

 **by**

 **Akayuki, Alaaadania**

 **Main plot by Alaaadania**

 **Cover by Akayuki**

 **We don't take any profit from this fic**

 **Enjoy it~**

…

Pagi itu Tokyo terasa lebih dingin dari hari-hari biasanya, angin musim gugur berhembus tanpa henti menerbangkan dedaunan. Membisik manusia untuk bergelung bersama selimut tebal, berusaha meruntuhkan semangat para penggila kerja agar berhenti menyiksa raga untuk mencari harta.

Sama halnya dengan gadis dua puluh satu tahun yang kini sedang menyuapkan sesendok nasi ke dalam mulutnya, malas. Satu tangannya menopang wajah kusut, kantuk masih menggelayuti kelopak mata kehitamannya.

Wajahnya memberengut kesal saat siku seseorang menyenggol lengan atasnya. Membuka mata malas hanya untuk berdesis "diam!" pada kakak laki-lakinya, sang pelaku.

Pemuda yang tiga tahun lebih tua itu hanya terkekeh pelan, menarik kursi di hadapan adiknya, duduk. Satu tangannya usil menyingkirkan topangan tangan dari wajah gadis di hadapannya.

Bunyi _'duagh'_ terdengar mengerikan saat kepala yang belum sadar sepenuhnya itu menghantam permukaan meja.

"Akh!" pekikan menyusul beberapa saat kemudian, lebih lambat dari seharusnya.

"Buka matamu!" kata sang kakak kemudian, menahan diri agar tak menumpahkan tawa jika masih sayang nyawa.

Gadis itu hanya menggeram tanpa mengangkat kepala. "Akan kubunuh kau!" dengan kening yang masih berciuman dengan meja makan.

Kakaknya berdehem setelah hasrat untuk tertawa mulai surut. "Semalam pulang jam berapa?" tanyanya kemudian. Tangannya yang kini menggenggam sumpit mulai memindahkan beberapa lauk ke atas nasi milik adik semata wayangnya. "Cepat makan, kau bisa telat, Hinata."

Gadis bermarga Hyuuga itu akhirnya mendongak ketika mendengar sang kakak menyebut namanya. Ia menekuk bibirnya kesal.

"Toko kami tutup jam sebelas semalam…" ia mengembuskan napas berat, "…dan tugas-tugas ku baru selesai jam tiga pagi!" keluhnya.

Melelahkan, harus bangun sebelum matahari terbit kemudian bersiap pergi kuliah. Lantas bekerja paruh waktu di swalayan seberang apartemennya sementara tumpukan tugas telah menunggu untuk dijamah. Siklusnya terus berulang seperti itu. Tak memiliki waktu senggang kecuali saat dosen berhalangan hadir atau akhir pekan.

"Aku kan sudah bwilang, kau kwerja saja di toko ku!" dengan mulut penuh nasi, Neji Hyuuga mengarahkan sendok di tangannya tepat ke depan hidung adiknya. Ia mengunyah lantas menelan makanan dalam mulutnya sebelum menambahkan. "Aku jamin gajimu akan lebih baik jika membantuku di toko!" ucapnya sambil mendengus. Merasa heran juga kesal pada adiknya, lebih memilih bekerja paruh waktu di swalayan dibanding membantunya menjaga toko kue yang ia jalankan selama lima tahun terakhir. Bukankah akan lebih mudah jika mereka saling membantu? Tapi kenapa adiknya sangat ingin bekerja di tempat lain? Mungkin benar jika jalan pikiran perempuan itu sulit dimengerti.

"Sudahlah, kita sudah sering bahas hal ini." Hinata memutar bola matanya sebal dan meraih remote yang tak jauh dari jangkauan, menyalakan tv yang letaknya berdekatan dengan meja makan, tak terhalang apapun selain lemari buku kecil setinggi lutut. Memilih channel asal — berharap perhatian kakaknya teralih — lantas kembali fokus pada nasinya yang belum juga tandas.

"…Pembunuhan dan penculikan ini terjadi di daerah Ginza, sekitar sepuluh malam kemarin. Seorang lelaki berusia empat puluh lima tahun tewas di dalam kamarnya dengan luka tusuk di dada kiri. Sementara istrinya menghilang, diduga menjadi korban penculikan oleh tersangka. Hingga saat ini polisi masih melakukan pencarian terhadap pelaku kejahatan—"

Kening Hinata tertekuk, akhir-akhir ini berita penculikan semakin sering ia dengar. Ini adalah kasus ketiga dalam dua minggu terakhir. Membuat warga dan terlebih wanita resah.

"Berhati-hatilah saat pulang malam," suara serius kakaknya membuat Hinata menoleh. Ia tersenyum dan mengangguk membalas perhatian sang kakak.

"Lagipula tempat kerjaku hanya beberapa meter di depan apartemen," balasnya kemudian sambil mengangkat bahu santai.

"Bahaya tak pernah kenal tempat dan waktu, Hinata _-chan,_ " nada suara itu merendah, menandakan bahwa ia tak main-main dengan ucapannya. Matanya menatap lurus pada Hinata, berharap otak bodoh sang adik mengerti bahwa dirinya sangat tak ingin kehilangan apapun yang terjadi.

Merasa diperhatikan, Hinata kembali mengangkat wajah. Mendapati iris hitam yang menatapnya lekat. "Aku dengar unit sebelah sudah terisi, _nii-san_ sudah bertemu pemiliknya?" gadis itu merubah topik semaunya. Sudah sangat penat jika harus mendengar kakaknya berceramah pagi hari.

Neji mendesah jenuh dengan tingkah adiknya, namun tetap acuh dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan. "Sudah, kemarin pagi kami bertemu saat buang sampah," jawabnya tak minat, kembali menyuapkan nasi pada mulutnya.

Hinata mengangguk mengerti. Melakukan hal serupa dengan kakaknya sebelum nasi mendingin. "Dia perempuan?" tanyanya lagi, masih tertarik dengan topik yang baru saja ia angkat.

Beberapa hari lalu, para tetangga sibuk membicarakan penghuni baru yang misterius itu. Semenjak kepindahannya, sosok tersebut tak pernah datang untuk mengantarkan hadiah atau sekedar menyapa, membuatnya langsung menjadi bahan gunjingan.

"Laki-laki," Neji menjawab setelah menandaskan segelas air mineral di tangannya. Mulut Hinata terbuka membentuk huruf 'o' tanpa bersuara. Ia pikir, mungkin saja tetangganya sibuk atau apa hingga tak pernah menyapa sekalipun apartemen mereka saling berhadapan.

Bahunya terangkat kemudian — tak ingin terlalu peduli. "Sayang sekali, aku berharap bisa punya teman perempuan di sini."

Bangkit dari duduknya dan menumpuk mangkuk kosong yang barusan ia pakai untuk makan, lalu menyimpannya di wastafel tanpa ada niat untuk mencuci.

Neji yang masih duduk hanya mendengus. "Untuk apa mencari teman jika waktu bermain saja kau tak punya," kelakarnya. Kenyataan bahwa kesibukan sang adik jauh lebih padat dibanding dirinya, membuat Neji kadang merasa sangat payah. Sebagai kakak ia ingin adiknya bisa belajar di universitas dengan benar, tanpa perlu memikirkan biaya. Tapi Hinata sungguh keras kepala, gadis itu sudah mulai bekerja paruh waktu sejak usianya delapan belas tahun.

Neji dan Hinata tinggal berdua di apartemen kecil. Ayahnya meninggal dunia enam tahun yang lalu akibat kecelakaan tunggal sebab mengemudi saat mabuk. Sedangkan Ibunya meninggal saat melahirkan Hinata. Sejak kepergian ayahnya, Neji mengambil alih toko roti yang saat itu baru dibangun. Menjadi satu-satunya wali bagi Hinata, bertanggung jawab penuh pada gadis yang kini sedang menempuh pendidikan hukum di salah satu universitas negeri di Tokyo.

Iris ungu pucat Neji menatap penuh sayang punggung kecil adik semata wayang yang kini berjalan memasuki kamarnya. Ia berharap kehidupan gadis itu akan jauh lebih baik suatu hari nanti. Sebagai balasan untuk semua kerja kerasnya saat ini.

" _Nii-san,_ aku berangkat!"

Neji sedikit tersentak saat suara ceria Hinata menarik kesadarannya. Gadis itu sedang menyemprotkan air pada tanaman hias di dekat jendela, lalu berjalan menuju pintu dan memakai sepatunya asal.

"Kau tidak memakai mantel? Di luar sangat dingin!"

Neji melihat senyum lebar adiknya. "Semua mantelku basah," gadis itu menggaruk tengkuknya kikuk.

Neji menghela napas, berlalu cepat ke kamarnya, mengambil mantel di lemari kemudian melemparkannya pada Hinata. "Kembalikan saat sudah dicuci!"

Hinata terkekeh sambil mengenakan mantel besar kakaknya. "Terimakasih. Jangan terlalu siang membuka toko, aku pergi!" lalu berbalik keluar dari apartemennya.

Saat hendak berjalan pergi, pintu di hadapannya terbuka dan seorang lelaki keluar dengan kepala menunduk. Hinata baru saja akan membuka mulut menyapa, tapi orang itu lebih dulu bergegas pergi tanpa meliriknya sedikitpun.

"Huh! Ternyata dia memang sombong!" gadis itu mendengus sebal. Ini pertama kalinya ia bertemu dengan tetangga barunya itu, tapi kesan pertama mereka sungguh jauh dari bayangan Hinata. Ia bahkan tak sempat melihat wajahnya karna lelaki itu terus merunduk. Misterius sekali.

Hinata tersentak saat ia sadar telah menghabiskan banyak waktu hanya untuk berdiam diri di depan pintu apartemennya, ia bergegas melangkah cepat agar tak ketinggalan bus pagi ini.

…

Neji baru keluar dari apartemennya pada pukul delapan pagi. Rasanya hari ini akan ada banyak orang protes atas keterlambatannya membuka toko. Ia biasanya akan membuka toko pukul tujuh pagi, karena rotinya dibutuhkan mereka yang tak sempat duduk untuk sarapan di rumah.

Pemuda berusia dua puluh empat tahun itu menggedikkan bahunya tak peduli, ia juga ingin bermalas-malasan dan mengabaikan segala hal yang harus dikerjakan. Lima tahun bergelut dengan berbagai macam adonan roti membuatnya penat. Ia sudah mulai bekerja meneruskan usaha ayahnya sejak berusia sembilan belas tahun. Saat itu ia tengah berstatus sebagai mahasiswa kedokteran semester dua, namun terpaksa berhenti karena harus bekerja dan mengurus semua keperluan adiknya. Mimpinya harus ia buang sejak saat itu, kepentingan dan kebahagiaan Hinata menjadi prioritasnya.

Di tengah langkahnya menuju toko yang tak jauh dari apartemen mereka, Neji kembali bertemu dengan lelaki yang menghuni unit 047.

"Selamat pagi, Uchiha-san," ia tersenyum sekedar beramah-tamah menyapa lelaki yang berdiri tak jauh di hadapannya. Wajahnya tertutup topi hitam menyulitkan Neji untuk melihat ekspresi apa yang terpasang di sana.

Lelaki itu merundukan kepalanya singkat. "Selamat pagi." balasnya singkat dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti karena Neji.

"Sapalah beberapa tetangga jika kau tak mau menjadi bahan gunjingan," kata Neji sebelum lelaki bermarga Uchiha itu berlalu melewatinya. "Kau tahu, banyak orang yang mencurigaimu," tambahnya kemudian.

Lelaki tadi mengangkat wajahnya, wajah tampan berkulit putih sedikit pucat membuat Neji meringis. Teringat salah seorang kenalan berkulit sepucat manekin. Iris gulitanya menarik perhatian Neji. Juga hidungnya dan tulang pipinya yang tinggi. Jangan salah sangka, Neji masihlah lelaki normal sekalipun kulit putih bersih dan rambut panjangnya adalah idaman fisik seluruh kaum hawa. Ia rasa lelaki di hadapannya seumuran dengan Hinata.

"Itu bukan urusanku," nada menusuk dari bibir tipis lelaki itu membuyarkan keheningan yang sejak tadi menyelemuti mereka. Lantas ia berlalu meninggalkan Neji yang terpaku di tempat.

Sorot mata yang sebelumnya memiliki keramah tamahan berubah menyipit tajam tak suka. "Cih, menjengkelkan sekali sifatnya itu!" lalu kembali berjalan menuju toko roti sebelum perut lapar pelanggannya menggila.

…

 _Cklek._

Pintu kayu yang bertuliskan angka 047 terbuka, seorang pemuda masuk setelah memastikan bahwa sekitarnya sepi.

 _Brak_

Ia melempar plastik berisi berbagai macam makanan kaleng asal, membuka topi hitam yang sejak tadi menutupi wajah tampannya. Mengacak rambut dengan kesal. Membuat kesan seksi terlihat jelas pada penampilannya sekarang.

Ia berjalan menuju cermin di dekat kamar mandi. Menatap pantulan dirinya tanpa ekspresi. Iris kelam menghilang saat kelopak matanya tertutup.

"Menyebalkan," desisnya. Lingkungan tempat tinggal barunya sungguh menjengkelkan. Terlalu banyak mulut-mulut berisik di sekitarnya. Ia tak diberi kesempatan untuk menikmati hidup tenang.

Satu tangannya bergerak merogoh kantung celana, mengeluarkan ponsel hitam yang sejak pagi terus bergetar mengganggu. Sebelas panggilan tak terjawab dan dua puluh pesan baru yang ia abaikan. Sebagian besar pesan yang ia dapat dari seseorang berbunyi tak jauh beda seperti _'Sasuke-kun,_ _aku rindu!_ _'_. Dan sisanya berisi tagihan hutang.

Sasuke Uchiha, pemuda itu mendesah gusar. Uang simpanannya semakin menipis dan ia tak memiliki pekerjaan. Tak pula memiliki teman yang bisa dimintai bantuan selain perempuan menjengkelkan yang terus mengganggunya. Tak ada pilihan lain selain mencari pekerjaan, lalu bertemu banyak orang. Sial!

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**


End file.
